YO DECIDI
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: tenia dos opciones, dejar que mataran a Liz y quedarme con kid, o, salvarla y ver como ella le hacia feliz y vivr en mi propia miseria, no neceite pensarlo, tome mi decision mucho antes...DRABLE! LEAN, trio lizXkidXchrona


jeje otra vez yo webeando cn mis pateticos fics! pero well, este es un drable del trio lizXkidXchrona, espero que les guste, ultra triste, quiero aclarar que odio cualquier pareja que este con kid que no sea chrona, lo mismo va para ella, pero en esta ocasion quise probar, asi que espero les guste, bueno los dejo nos vemos bay

* * *

><p>El despertador otra vez mas sono, regresandome a la pesadilla en la que vivia, me levante lentamente, me fui a duchar, no tenia prisa, senti el agua pura caer en mi cuerpo, pero aun asi me sentia sucia, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, las seque y me sali, me vesti de negro como siempre, tome mis libros y sali de mi habitación, aun era temprano y no habia nadie, me sente por ahí y comenze a llorar otra vez, me sentia horrible, lo que estaba haciendo no tenia nombre, me golpee por ser tan estupida, vi que un trio venia hasta donde yo estaba, rapidamente me seque las lagrimas he hice como que no paso nada<p>

-chrona? Que haces aquí tan temprano-me pregunto una rubia inocente, Patty

-nada-conteste en un susurro, mire a algun lugar tratando de esquivar las miradas de liz, mi mejor amiga desde que maka se fue hace dos años, trate de sonreir aparentando que nada me pasaba, al parecer se lo creyeron por que me dejaron, en cuanto se fueron volvi a llorar, me sentia culpable, la estaba traicionando, a la que me ayudo junto con los demas después de que maka y soul murieran por protegerme, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de su hermosa voz, de sus calidos ojos ambar, de su sensual sonrisa, hace un tiempo liz me confeso que estaba enamorada de el, me sorprendi, senti que algo dentro de mi se rompia lentamente, fingi felicidad, y en cuanto se fue con el, rompi en llanto, no podia evitarlo, me odiaba por hacerle eso, era mi mejor amiga, y yo enamorandome del mismo chico que ella!, senti que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me voltee sorprendida, pero me relaje al ver a Ragnarok sentarse junto a mi, lo habian transformado en humano para poder salvarlo luego de que la zorra de medusa me hirio, me abrase a el llorando, el sabia por lo que pasaba, el me confeso de que estaba enamorado liz, pero al saber lo que ella sentia hacia su mejor amigo, la olvido, poco después se enamoro de Patty, con quien mantiene una relacion estable, la unica que sobra y que no sirve soy yo, soy la mas miserable, todos me miran con desprecio, soy una bruja, pero shinigami-sama prohibio que me casaran, sinceramente se lo agradeci, pero una parte de mi no, esa parte de mi que solo queria morir, las clases pasaron una vez mas y nos juntamos todos, hablamos un rato, yo sabia fingir bien, pero por dentro estaba muerta, nos avisaron que tendriamos una mision importante mañana y nos fuimos a descanzar, pero antes de que lograra entrar a mi habitación, mi celular sono, era liz

-hola-conteste mientras entraba a mi habitación

-chrona no vas a adivinar lo que me acaba de pasar, kid se me acaba de declarar, lo puedes creer?-me dijo emocionada, no…, sneti mis lagrimas caer y de la impresión deje caer el celular, me abraze, era obvio que el sentia algo por ella, como pude llegar a pensar que?...estupida buena para nada-chrona, sigues alli?- se me habia olvidado que liz seguia en la linea, respire ondo para calmarme

-si, es increible, no me lo acabo de creer, que seas muy feliz amiga-le dije lo mas sincera que pude

-muchas gracias chrona, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, te amo friendo bay-me dijo para después colgar, me senti peor, me lance a la cama a llorar, era una infeliz, como pude creer que el me queria, pero sus miradas, solo las mal interprete, me odio, no se que hacer, soy una idiota, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr, vi sobre mi escritorio una foto de nosotros tres y me di cuenta, como kid miraba a liz, era obvio, no habia sido mas que una tonta, pensando estas cosas me quede dormida, al dia siguiente nos fuimos a la mision, no era muy lejos, pero el viaje fue largo, no se como aguante las ganas de llorar cuando veia a liz besar a kid y este corresponderle feliz, pero nos atacaron de sorpresa unas brujas, logramos destruirlas a todas, o eso pensamos, ella ataco a kid, el solto a sus armas que se destransformaron, liz estaba lejos de Patty, la bruja estaba apuntando a liz, senti como el tiempo se detuvo para mi, tenia dos opciones, tenia dos opciones, dejar que mataran a liz y quedarme con Kid, o, salvar a Liz y verlo feliz junto a ella, y vivir en mi desgracia, para verlo feliz a el, no necesite pensarlo, era logica mi respuesta, desde mucho antes que esto pasase, es obvio, tome una decisión…

-chrona!-escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero ya no podia ver nada, me habia interpuesto entre el ataque y liz y este me dio a mi, atravesandome el pecho, mi corazon, cai de rodillas, creo que fue kid al final quien mato a la bruja, sentia como mis latidos se detenian cada vez mas, queria que ellos fuesen felices, sonnrei mientras todo se ponia mas oscuro, mi vida por lo menos sirvio para algo, no fui una inútil después de todo, siento una suave caricia en mi rostro, sonrio, quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero dejar de ser un estorbo, y esta es mi manera, siento las lagrimas de Ragnarok caer en mis mejillas, el estara mejor asi, ya no soy una carga, todo se volvio completa oscuridad, yo tome una decision…

Dar mi vida en algo util…

Por que solo queria verlos felices…

Por que sabia que nunca me ibas a amar…

Asi que tome la decision...

Aunque nunca supieras que yo te amo, queria...

_Verte feliz junto a la persona que realmente amas._


End file.
